


do what you gotta do, keep me up all night

by thanatopis



Series: honey pot genji au [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Present!Hanzo, Sibling Incest, Young!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Who has made you so mad anija?” Genji mused, not bothering to hide his teasing tone in the rhetorical question. “You only grace me with these visits when you cannot allow your more…violent tendencies to show.” </p>
  <p>Genji grinned, showing all his teeth.</p>
  <p>“Oh, someone has made you <em>furious</em> and you can do nothing about it.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	do what you gotta do, keep me up all night

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Kiss It Better" by Rihanna which I listened to on repeat while writing this. That song is _fire_.

Genji woke with a jolt. The feeling of someone roughly manhandling him, flipping him onto his stomach made Genji instinctively lash out with the point of his elbow, hoping to drive it into the gut of the person who had dared to come attack him while he was unaware.

He was the second heir to the Shimada clan, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t just as deadly as Hanzo. His attacker would find in a rather rude way that Genji wasn’t as foolish or naïve as he made himself out to be.

Genji’s teeth shown in a snarl, ready to lash out and sink his teeth into whoever had the audacity to attack him while he’d been sleeping. A mocking threat of death and utter torment was ready to slip off the tip of Genji’s clever tongue, until a very familiar hand latched itself onto the back of his neck with brute force that had him rising on his knees, breath coming hard and panicked.

“If you still want to have the use of your limbs by the time I am done, I suggest you stop lashing out like a chicken without its head. It’s unbecoming of someone of your birth, Genji.”

Genji’s eyes blinked open wide. His body was still held in a rigidly tense position ready for a fight, but his brain was sending response signals that told Genji, despite his sleep fogged haze, that he knew that deep voice—that there was no need to worry.

“Anija?” Genji asked, lashes fluttering. His brows furrowed in confusion, bewildered as to why Hanzo would seek him out in such a way—until the reason why clicked like a puzzle piece finally fitting into its rightful place. Genji barked a laugh, short and incredibly amused as he finally allowed himself to relax in Hanzo’s grip, arching his back out languidly where he rested upright on his knees.

“Who has made you so mad anija?” Genji mused, not bothering to hide his teasing tone in the rhetorical question. “You only grace me with these visits when you cannot allow your more…violent tendencies to show.”

Genji grinned, showing all his teeth.

“Oh, someone has made you _furious_ and you can do nothing about it.”

Hanzo grunted, annoyed at the hint of laughter interweaving with Genji’s tone. The sound was not a confirmation or a denial as he bracketed Genji’s hips with his hands, jerking him back right towards the edge of the bed to meet Hanzo’s hips. His cock was already out, hard and hot against Genji’s clothed skin. The searing touch of it was a shock to Genji who was still in the process of waking up. He involuntarily jerked away, feeling the pads of Hanzo’s fingers dig into his skin, pulling him back with a rough tug.

Hanzo boorishly began yanking Genji’s boxer briefs down over the curve of his ass, allowing for Genji to maneuver the fabric down his thighs and off his legs until he was fully bare for Hanzo’s viewing pleasure.

Genji peered coyly over the curve of his shoulder, his eyes dancing mischievously in the dim light of his bedroom. He wasn’t going to make this so easy for Hanzo—his older brother _had_ just woken him from a most restful sleep. Hanzo needed to _work_ for the honor before Genji handed over his ass like they both knew he eventually would.

Genji smirked, dipping his chest and bearing his weight down onto his forearms, presenting his ass.

Hanzo took Genji in with dark, greedy eyes, his breath coming deep and heavy as his hands roamed mindlessly over tawny, beige skin, soft to the touch. Genji allowed him this indulgence before he kicked Hanzo back playfully with a shove, clicking his teeth in mock disapproval.

Hanzo made an affronted sound, almost looking offended as his eyes reared back to Genji’s devious face, a warning in their depths that Genji easily ignored.

Hanzo wasn’t used to being denied by Genji, especially when he was the one who was always desperate for a good fuck; begging Hanzo on the regular for a taste of his cock, or the addicting act of Hanzo pounding him into the nearest flat surface until his bones melted. It was a rarer occurrence when Hanzo was the one purposely seeking him out for this kind of clandestine affair, so Genji was going to take this opportunity and run with it for as long as he could.

“If you wanna fuck, it’s going to take more than placing me on my hands and knees to make that monster fit, anija.” Genji added helpfully, gesturing with a nod to Hanzo’s prominent, straining erection. His cock was flushed bright red at the head, jutting in Genji’s general direction as if seeking the sleek press of his mouth.

In any other circumstance, Genji would’ve jumped at the chance. He would’ve eagerly took Hanzo deep into his mouth and sucked him down for all he was worth, but he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

Genji gingerly stuck his leg out, carefully running the ball of his foot along Hanzo’s shaft as best he could from his tricky positon. Genji bit his bottom lip, groaning with want at how good Hanzo felt before he removed his foot, laughing at Hanzo’s pained grunt and how his hips twitched out involuntarily.

Hanzo looked like he wanted to argue Genji’s teasing terms, but it seemed like he wanted to get fucked more.

Scoffing, Hanzo asked, irritated, “What do you want Genji?”

Genji grinned, humming in thoughtful consideration like he didn’t already know what he wanted.

“I want you to get me off first—with your mouth—or else you don’t get your prize.” Genji wiggled his ass for emphasizes, chuckling at the dark look that passed over Hanzo’s face.

Hanzo scowled, his brows furrowing, mouth pinching, and Genji could tell he was debating whether or not to just outright leave and find someone else who would not make getting his dick wet this difficult.

Hanzo wouldn’t leave, Genji knew this. It wasn’t just touch Hanzo craved, it was Genji’s own.

Hanzo eventually relented like they both knew he would, shrugging hurriedly out of his white dress shirt and making work of pushing down his pants.

“You are absolutely the most obnoxious, infuriating man I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing.” Hanzo fumed, trying not to grind his teeth as he descended down onto the bed, pulling Genji’s closer like it was taking everything inside him to do so.

“I should just rid myself of you completely…causing nothing but trouble…how father never saw this side of you always astounds me.” Hanzo’s breath edged closer to Genji’s exposed, sensitive skin, still sounding incredibly vexed but there was a husky quality to Hanzo’s voice that belayed him of his true feelings.

Genji tensed in anticipation, eyes fluttered closed as he held his breath, waiting.

God, Hanzo was so close—so nearly there…

Genji slowly licked over his dry lips.

“Mmm, but who would fuck you as good as I do? No one else wants your teeth and your nails and your anger like I do, Hanzo. If not for anything else, you’d miss me for how hard I make you come each and every time.” Genji declared, smug.

Hanzo made a stunted noise deep inside his throat, greedily grabbing handfuls of Genji’s perk ass and kneading the curvaceous skin. Hanzo might make fun of Genji for his insatiable needs and desires, but at his core, Hanzo was the very same. He ran his lips along Genji’s lower back, trailing down to the start of his cleft before pausing, focusing his gaze on Genji’s upturned face, angled away from him. His younger brother quietly gasped in pleasure as those feather light touches inspiring tingles along his spine.

“You speak as if that proves you have some certain kind of hold on me,” Hanzo huffed. He ran calloused fingers down along the crack of Genji’s ass, cupping his balls and massaging them with warm hands, watching as Genji’s dick grew firmer between his thighs

Rolling his hips into it slowly, Genji spread his legs. He bit at his bottom lip as he laughed at Hanzo, the sound rather breathless and strained as Hanzo continuously groped at him, the palm of his hand cupping and squeezing in a rhythm that was absolutely maddening.

Genji arched his back further, ass high in the air.

“Don’t pretend that I don’t Hanzo,” Genji argued. He whined in pure want when hot breath tickled over his hypersensitive hole. Genji wiggled his ass with impatience, hoping to show Hanzo how bad he ached for his touch.

“No matter how much you might pretend, you’re mine just as much as I am yours. Stop fooling yourself from thinking otherwise,” Genji paused before adding with petty pretension. “It’s _unbecoming_ of someone of your birth,” throwing similar words Hanzo had spoken earlier back into his face.

Genji swore he could’ve heard a pen drop with how quiet the room suddenly became. He wanted to laugh, maybe tease Hanzo some more because he was always fun to poke and prod until he exploded, but Genji’s thoughts flew as a hand embedded roughly in the thick of his hair, pulling Genji back sharply before a possessive hand gripped his jaw and angled his face towards the side.

Genji’s breath hitched and his eyes widened as Hanzo pressed Genji back against him, fitting his hard cock between Genji’s ass cheeks and rolling both of their hips in a slow, deep grind that had Hanzo leaking all over him, painting Genji with his pre-come. They worked into a frenzied rhythm of wet skin that increased in tempo, chasing after a cheap pleasure that both knew wouldn’t truly fulfill their needs.

Genji hissed out a curse, reaching back to clutch at the flexing cheek of Hanzo’s muscular ass, digging his nails in.

Hanzo groaned, anchoring his mouth near the sensitive spot below the lobe of Genji’s ear, alternating between sucking kisses and stinging bites. He was panting and grunting in that dizzying baritone of his, slowing his thrusts so that the head of his cock would purposely catch on the puckered rim of Genji’s hole.

The teasing was excruciating and made Genji spread his legs until the tendons in his thighs started to strain, presenting his ass in a way that told nothing other than how bad Genji wanted to get plowed. Genji rutted back desperately on the barest hint of friction, moaning each time his hole was stimulated.

“Don’t you— _ah_ —dare put it in. Y-you promised that you’d use your mouth first.” Genji panted, his voice a dazed, wispy thing.

Hanzo chuckled. Genji could feel his grin against his skin before he bit hard at the lobe of Genji’s ear, tugging the it before releasing the lobe with a filthy lick tracing the outer shell of his ear. Genji’s whole body erupted in a fit of shivers, gooseflesh breaking out over the small of his back and his arms. He pushed into it, searching and wanting more of those spine tingling tremors.

“You don’t want my mouth…” Hanzo husked, smug and infuriatingly confident. He ground his hips against Genji’s, blatant and filthy, making Genji feel every inch of him and crave it. Hanzo pushed Genji down, pressing him down into the bed and holding him still with his weight, making it where Genji couldn’t even hope to move.

“Don’t pretend as if your spread legs aren’t an outright invitation to push right in and pound you into this very mattress.” Hanzo said hoarse, a growl caught somewhere deep inside his throat. Genji positively melted as that voice drifted and caress through his ear canal, inspiring reactions that had his body feeling delightful things.

Genji fisted his hands into the sheet, holding on for dear life as he shamelessly pushed back, looking for more friction.

“So _mean_ , anija…” Genji whimpered, involuntarily rocking his hips. His cock dragged against the sheet of the bed, drenching the fabric below into translucency. “Give me what I want.” Genji mindlessly mumbled, drool threatening to leak out of the corner of his mouth as saliva quickly began accumulating.

Hanzo hummed as he ran his hands all over Genji’s sides and back, tracing the intricate design of his tattoo that buzzed with something akin to electricity whenever Hanzo past over it with nothing more than a graze of his fingers.

The weight on Genji eased to nothing as the bed creaked in protest when Hanzo walked back a bit on his knees. His hands encompassed Genji’s hips, raising and angling them just so. Hanzo indulgently smacked one of his cheeks, gripping the fattiness of Genji’s ass in the palm of his hand, jiggling the flesh roughly in a show of dominance.

Genji whined, looking demure over the curve of his shoulder as he rested on his elbows, begging with his watery brown eyes.

Hanzo couldn’t deny Genji anything with that look directed at him— _for him_. He cupped both ass cheeks and eagerly dived in, licking a broad stripe along Genji’s cleft, settling at his hole where he teased the puckered flare of skin with the tip of his tongue, whirling it in dizzying circles that had Genji wailing, his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come.

“Oh god, yeah,” Genji moaned, mouth falling open on a silent gasp. “Oh, _anija_. That’s so good.”

Genji responded to every one of Hanzo’s touches like the most seasoned of paid whores, not caring enough to keep his voice down in fear of who might hear them.

They had long stopped caring about who knew of the abnormal nature of their relationship after Hanzo assumed power. Hanzo and Genji didn’t actively hide what they were to each other, but they didn’t advertise it either.

There was an unspoken rule amongst those who worked for or associated closely with the Shimada clan that if you saw something, you kept your head down, ears closed if you heard anything, and mouths shut if you wanted to keep your livelihood and life.

Hanzo shoved his tongue into Genji, digging his thumbs into the dip at the crack of his ass and spreading Genji wide open, so much that it burned.

Genji cried out, huffing against the sheets where he was red in the face, the tips of his dyed hair sticking to his forehead and temple from sweat. He rolled back on Hanzo’s tongue and choked on his breath when Hanzo fucked a finger into him in addition, rubbing up against his insides to get him loose enough for his dick.

“Just fuck me,” Genji exhaled on a rush, practically sobbing. He reached back blindly. “Hurry up, I can take it—want your fat cock fucking me.”

Hearing Genji talk like that never failed to make Hanzo’s blood sear inside his veins, causing his body to practically sing. There wasn’t one partner in all his years that had ever made Hanzo feel out of control, like he’d cease to exist if he didn’t get his hands on Genji.

Hanzo’s cock pulsed, a fast paced thud that mimicked the heavy pounding of his heart. All the blood rushed south, leaving Hanzo feeling lightheaded, the sensation akin to the buzz sake gave him. He gave a few more jabbing thrusts with his tongue before removing himself completely, lips red and wet.

Hanzo groaned as he started stroking his cock, getting it nice and slippery before flipping Genji over onto his back and pushing his legs apart, lifting at the underside of his knees until he was wide open. His hole was winking expectantly, waiting to be filled and claimed.

Genji’s body was covered in an attractive sheen of sweat as he laid panting, raking his hands through his ridiculous green hair, looking even more disheveled than he already was. His eyes were lidded, outlined by thick, dark lashes as he stared up at Hanzo with a sultry expression, red-bitten lips parting seductively on a content sigh.

Hanzo took a moment to fully admire Genji in his entirety, allowing himself a selfish instance he normally would have not granted himself otherwise.

Genji was near close to everything Hanzo would never admit he wanted in a partner. They got along like oil and water on most days, but it was undeniable that when they worked together for the better of the clan, they could make _anything_ happen. They were unstoppable with their combined talents and skills. Hanzo valued that aspect of their relationship more than any other.

As long as he had that, Hanzo would be satisfied.

Shimmying on his knees, Hanzo lined up his cock, rubbing the head teasingly over Genji’s sensitive ass. He snickered, bemused, when Genji’s whole body jolted in anticipation, back arching out like an electrical current had run up Genji’s spine, lifting him.

Hanzo quickly reached over Genji towards his bedside table that held various toys—some of which Hanzo had used on Genji—and grabbed for the bottle of lube. Hurriedly, Hanzo popped the cap and poured the gel-like liquid over his fingers, stroking it over his cock. He threw the bottle to the side without caring where it landed, distantly hearing a thump as it hit the wall.

Genji grinned, running his hand down over his face in a mockery of shyness.

“Anija’s so dirty,” Genji began, devilish glint in his eyes as he licked his lips in a lewd sweep. His body was lax as Hanzo began pushing in, keeping his voice fairly even except for the little hitches in his breath. “Coming into your little brother’s room looking for a nice, hard fuck. What would father say?”

This happened often—Genji’s version of dirty talk where he got off on the illicit nature of their relationship. Once he got going, he wouldn’t stop, unless Hanzo made it where he couldn’t wring two words together to form a coherent sentence.

The first time Genji had mentioned their father, Hanzo had immediately stopped and hit him hard enough for Genji’s nose to bleed. Genji’s mocking, wet laughter had followed Hanzo out of the room and continued to haunt him for days afterwards. Hanzo had avoided Genji for weeks after that, a mixture of guilt, disgust, shame, and exhilaration like none other weighed inside his gut. It only grew heavier when the want didn’t cease, when the urges never settled, and Hanzo realized there was no getting away from his desires.

The reality was that their father was long dead. His influence faraway enough now to where Hanzo did not have to think about the consequences of his actions, if there were any.

Hanzo growled, grabbing Genji by his throat, pinning him and leaving him with just enough air to gasp and wheeze out his name.

“Father would rightly agree with me that you’re nothing but a nefarious boy who has yearned for nothing more than for his own brother to come into his room late at night and give him a _nice, hard fuck_.” Hanzo repeated Genji’s words with punctual emphasis, throwing them right back into his face like a musky, damp rag.

Hanzo’s upper lip rose, displaying his canines.

“You would also have to tell father—in addition with allowing me to fuck you—that you _begged_ for it, little brother. So _sweetly_ too,” Hanzo chuckled.

His smirk was a smug, ruthless thing of a smile, looking all too pleased with himself and his cleverness. Hanzo began pushing in then, feeding Genji’s greedy hole inch by inch with his cock. He wanted to make Genji feel him cutting into his body, reshaping it into his image slowly but surely.

Hanzo watched Genji’s face, utterly enraptured by the flickering expressions of pain, pleasure, and utter adoration as he claimed Genji yet again as his own.

“You would also have to tell him that you couldn’t get enough of it. You threw me onto my back, planted your hands on my chest, and rode me with such enthusiasm that it took your very breath away. You would have to tell him that after you came, you sucked me down so deep into that greedy mouth of yours—so eager for me to come down your throat…” Hanzo’s words trailed off as he quietly gasped. His lashes fluttered, overwhelmed by Genji’s heat and how he writhed under him.

“You _loved_ it,” Genji groaned, licking over his lips. His eyes fell closed in complete bliss, as if Genji was remembering all the many times Hanzo had dirtied him up in the way he intrinsically craved. “God, you loved it so much. I almost came watching you…”

Hanzo smirked, pleased by how wrecked Genji was already sounding despite them having just barely started. He hummed in agreement, willingly acknowledging that he’d thoroughly enjoyed when Genji had easily taken him into his mouth, past the constriction of his throat, and offered himself as a glorified hole solely for Hanzo’s pleasure.

Hanzo pushed the rest of the way inside, feeling Genji’s body relent and accept Hanzo’s girth. His hips settled snugly against the voluptuous curve of Genji’s plush ass. He was so incredibly tight as Hanzo experimentally ground deep inside of him, pressing against those hidden spots that had Genji arching off the bed, gasping with both shock and delight.

“Mmm, go hard, don’t stop,” Genji breathed. His pupils were blown, dark with desire, and utterly captivating in a way that made Hanzo’s pulse spike. He couldn’t look away as Genji grabbed at the underside of his knee, pulling himself wide and open, his other hand bracing itself on the headboard as he gave Hanzo a filthy, encouraging grin.

“C'mon, fuck me.”

Pulling his hips back gradually, wanting to make Genji feel the ample girth of him, Hanzo began moving; a steady thrusting motion that increased rapidly with Genji’s whining moans and pleas to be fucked hard. Hanzo leaned over him, one hand braced against the sheet beside Genji’s head, the other wrapping around his throat with light pressure, just enough to be felt and have Genji straining into it with desperate, high sounds.

“Tighter,” Genji demanded, flash of teeth showing and Hanzo easily provided, the pads of his fingers digging into the sides of Genji’s throat, constricting his blood flow.

Hanzo fucked Genji with a brutality borderlining on punishing as the defined protrusions of his hip bones repeatedly rammed against the soft, fleshy skin of Genji’s jiggling ass. Hanzo wondered briefly if he’d leave bruises against Genji’s beige skin. He hoped so. Hanzo enjoyed pressing down on the contusions wherever he had left his mark, savoring in how quick Genji went breathless, desperate for more.

He clamped down on Genji’s throat firm and strong, making Genji’s breath hitch as his face flushed a bright brilliant red. His eyes were watering, threatening to roll up inside his skull as Hanzo angled the jab of his hips to hit that bundle of nerves that made Genji come alive underneath him.

Genji convulsed when Hanzo began pounding into him, a ruined sob of a sound leaving his gaping mouth as one of his hands hurriedly circled his weeping erection, fisting it fast and sloppy, pre-come drooling out over the tight fist of hand. The wet slick of it spurred Hanzo on more, made him grunt and growl, chasing after that rapidly approaching orgasm that was burning him from the inside out.

When Genji started coming with a shout, Hanzo gripped at his throat savagely taut, instantly cutting off most of his air. His own cock throbbed painfully at Genji’s wet, undistinguishable sounds of euphoria, how it sounded like he was dying and loving every second of it.

The muscles in Genji’s lithe body seized as his cock jerked once before he came in thick, heavy spurts that painted his chest and abdomen. They reached as high as the underside of Genji’s chin and Hanzo quickly released his punishing hold, allowing Genji that dizzying rush of air.

Genji gasped down mouthfuls as blunt nails clawed down Hanzo’s arm. He was screaming as Hanzo continued to fuck the come out of him, hips adopting a jerky pattern as Genji’s ass squeezed around him, muscles fluttering in a way that had Hanzo seeing sparks of light behind his eye lids as he came, silencing his shout by digging his teeth in the meat of his bottom lip.

He weakly pumped into Genji’s pliant body a few more times before Hanzo slowly began the process of pulling out. He eased back gradually, considerate of how Genji was still shaking, his whole body an open nerve of pure sensation.

Hanzo threw himself towards the other side of the bed with a laborious groan. They laid there for several minutes, letting the sweat on their bodies cool as they unconsciously synced their breaths into a deep, calming rhythm.

Genji turned his head to stare at Hanzo, lazily shifting onto his side, coquettish fingers coming up to caress the thick patch of hair along Hanzo’s chest with a satisfied croon.

“Someone must’ve gotten you really worked up anija…to do such a number on me…” Genji began, voice raspy and sore. His hand rose to touch at his throat, knowing without seeing the imprint of Hanzo’s fingers would bruise.

He hummed, playful. “Not that I’m complaining,” Genji cuddled up to Hanzo, nudging his nose against Hanzo’s shoulder waiting for the suggestion to sink in, not caring if Hanzo didn’t want to cuddle because _he_ wanted too, so he would.

Surprisingly, Hanzo didn’t put up much of a fight. He huffed, pretending to be displeased even as he lifted his arm up, wrapping it around Genji and gathering him close to the warmth of his body. Genji couldn’t hope to hide his smile as his eyes fell closed, feeling sleep creep closer and closer.

He yawned.

“I can’t stay,” Hanzo murmured against his hair.

Genji frowned, “You could, but I figured you would want to go anyways. Just stay until I fall asleep. Least you could do...” Genji wanted to say more, but unconsciousness was quickly approaching. His body felt so heavy.

Hanzo chuckled, fingers brushing lightly through Genji’s hair.

“Good night Genji.”


End file.
